Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple terminals with one or more base stations.
A wireless communication device or a base station may include one or more integrated circuits. These integrated circuits may include analog and digital circuitry necessary for wireless communication. Such circuitry may include inductors and transformers.
Integrated circuits are often tested prior to packaging. Such testing may be performed prior to cutting a wafer into chips. With the use of automated testing equipment, extensive testing may be performed on each integrated circuit of each wafer. In some instances, circuitry necessary for the proper testing of an integrated circuit may not be available on the integrated circuit. Such circuitry may instead be located within the packaging. Improvements to testing equipment and testing methods may ensure the accurate testing of integrated circuitry.